


Lost Innocence

by Maisa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Sad, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisa/pseuds/Maisa
Summary: Humans have wronged, and I have noticed. You must imagine how strange it feels to a 14-year-old girl having to hear of all this hatred in school and on television.





	Lost Innocence

 

* * *

 

 

Wind whistling,  
Snow glistening,  
We try not to,  
But we're all listening.  
  
Loud screams,  
Bad dreams,  
It's very far,  
But close it seems.  
  
Sad day,  
Lost our way,  
All we can do,  
Is simply pray.  
  
Innocence gone,  
Life no longer long,  
We may not know,   
But we're all doing wrong.  
  
Joy lost,   
The Holocaust,  
We look to see,  
Hearts covered in frost.  
  
Wars fought,  
Sins taught,  
Making mistakes,  
Hoping not to be caught.  
  
Not taking blame,   
Pushing for fame,  
As advanced as we are,  
We're still all untamed.  
  
Too much pride,  
Needing a guide,  
We will deny it,   
But behind lies we hide.  
  
Hurting others,   
Betraying brothers,  
Many forgetting,  
To appreciate mothers.  
  
Lies are fed,  
Filling heart and head,  
Through all of these years,  
Innocent blood has been shed.  
  
Children abandoned,  
Lonely and stranded,  
We're all wasting the life  
That we have been handed.  
  
Taking from the poor,  
We're loving no more,  
Fight to be free,   
End up starting a war.  
  
People starting fights,  
No longer enjoying the sights,  
While mere mortals are taking  
Our God given rights.  
  
Soldiers killed,  
Void can't be filled,  
Pay close attention,  
For pure souls have been tilled.  
  
Need to find peace,  
Work together like geese,  
But greatest of all,  
The hate needs to cease.


End file.
